La declaración de Kise-kun
by ChiiSutcliff
Summary: Es un KiseKuro (O KiKuro) La historia básicamente se trata de Kise enamorado de Kuroko y quería declararse. Es más que nada una declaración y lemon. La idea se me ocurrió en una de mis tantas conversaciones extrañas en facebook y bueno es la segunda vez que escribo lemon así que no me odien si quedó mal(? Bueno de todas formas espero que les guste Q/Q.


Ese día el rubio entrenaba más entusiasmado que de costumbre, estaba realmente feliz ya que había llamado a Kuroko la noche anterior para saber si podía ir a buscarlo después de su entrenamiento y para su alegría éste había aceptado. Tanta era su alegría que la sonrisa de su rostro no cambió ni luego de recibir una gran cantidad de golpes y regaños de Kasamatsu acerca de que debía ser menos eficiente en esos entrenamientos en donde los otros de primer año le observaban ya que se frustrarían, pero nada de eso sirvió ya que simplemente no se podía calmar.

Una vez finalizado la práctica no escuchó nada de lo que su senpai decía, en cambio de eso fue a toda prisa a las duchas a darse un baño y cambiarse la ropa, no lo haría esperar, definitivamente no haría esperar ni un segundo a su Kurokocchi. Con esas ideas en mente corrió a toda prisa a Seirin, evitando los lugares donde habían chicas que pudieran rodearlo como de costumbre, tal vez en otro momento se hubiera detenido por sus fans, pero se día no pues le parecía inconcebible el perder el tiempo con ellas en vez de ir con el peli celeste, aunque no tuviera que esperarlo sería feliz, podría verle jugar. Imaginándolo jugar llego rápidamente a su destino, entró corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba el pequeño, pudo verlo a lo lejos y pensó en llamarle, pero al ver que estaba ocupado se retractó, mas en el momento que vio a Kagami posar su mano en la cabeza del más bajo sus celos lo vencieron y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Kurokocchi~!-su rostro fue de felicidad en cuanto el nombrado le miró pero…

-Ah, hola Kise-kun, estamos entrenando así que por favor no interrumpas-le dijo de forma seria, con un tono algo más frio que lo habitual, eso le deprimió en un segundo, su rostro reflejó algo de decepción, no se esperaba eso, tampoco es como que hubiera creído que Tetsuya correría a sus brazos y le dijera algo como "Kise-kun, que alegría, te estaba esperando" ni nada parecido, mas sin embargo esperaba al menos un "hola" por parte de su amado Kurokocchi.

-Sí, te esperaré aquí-y con muy poco ánimo fue aE sentarse a una banca, miraba a quien había ido a ver, podía verle jugar y le era imposible no ponerse celoso cuando se acercaba siquiera a Taiga, era tan injusto que el pelirrojo pudiera jugar junto al más bajo y él no.

Terminado el partido entre los de primer año y los senpais Kuroko habló un momento con Kagami, no sabía que decían, pero el verle sonreír ligeramente al modelo le enfurecía, ¿Por qué no podía recibir él una sonrisa del pequeño? ¿Por qué Kagami si? Preguntándose esas cosas miraba con odio al 10 de Seirin, no sabía si le molestaba más el hecho de que su amado le sonriera, o si se demoraba por estar hablando con él. Al ver que él más alto le revolvía el cabello no soportó más y fue a interrumpir apresurándose a donde estaban y abrazando con fuerza al menor mientras le dirigía una mirada de "es MÍO, no lo toques" a Kagami.

-Que bien jugaste Kurokocchi, te veías taaan lindo-decía sin soltarlo de sus brazos.

-Kise-kun…-hacía un esfuerzo por respirar y hablar-me estás ahogando-

-Lo… lo siento-lo soltó rápidamente.

-…-solo le miró, un tanto enojado y otro tanto queriendo decir "está bien ya te conozco"

-Eres un imbécil-dijo el pelirrojo claramente irritado.

-Kagamicchi, eres cruel-

-¿Sí? Pues tu imbécil, casi matas a Kuroko-bien, eso de "casi matar" era una exageración.

-Kagami-kun…-le interrumpió el peli celeste algo molesto, y el rubio se emocionó creyendo que sería defendido-eso es una exageración.

-Kuro…kocchi-dijo con un rostro de decepción, ese idiota le estaba insultando y a él ni le importaba, solo le importaba lo exagerado de su expresión.

-Y además-agregó al ver la expresión de su ex compañero, incluso le dolió verle así-Kise-kun es así y lo sabes, tampoco es como que me moleste-se ruborizó casi imperceptiblemente al decir esas palabras.

-Kurokocchi~ Yo sabía que ibas a defenderme del malo de Kagamicchi-dijo mientras lo levantaba.

-Kise-kun, por favor bájame-recuperaba su típico tono de habla.

-Claro-decía sonriente.

-Tsk…-el más alto chasqueó la lengua molesto, no le agradaba el rubio y tampoco la forma en que trataba a Kuroko, no es que le gustara, después de todo a él le gustaba Aomine, pero aún así el peli celeste le llamaba la atención, deseo más que en un modo romántico. Fue por eso que apenas el rubio dejó al otro en el suelo le tomó del brazo en dirección a las duchas-Vamos a bañarnos-

-¿Kagami-kun?-eso le tomó por sorpresa y solo pudo decirle su nombre mientras era arrastrado fuera del lugar. Ya en los vestidores el pelirrojo le soltó.

-¿Qué fue eso Kagami-kun?-le preguntaba Tetsuya molesto.

-Es que ese idiota de Kis…-se detuvo al notar la expresión molesta en el rostro de Kuroko-bueno él te estaba molestando y creí que…

-Como sea-dijo en un suspiro-no lo vuelvas a hacer Kagami-kun-

-Si…-

Luego de que se asearan y vistieran ambos jugadores de Seirin se dirigieron al lugar en donde el de Kaijo los esperaba con una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al ver nuevamente a Taiga junto al menor, y lo mismo le ocurrió al pelirrojo, que esperaba que el otro ya no estuviera, aun que conociendo lo persistente que era en casos como ese lo veía casi imposible, pero no le iba a dejar tan fácil el estar a solas con Kuroko, eso no, iba a ir con ellos.

-Vamos-decía mirando con ira al que los esperaba.

-¿Qu…? ¿Qué? ¿Kagamicchi irá con nosotros?-reclamaba de manera exagerada.

-Claro que sí, siempre me voy con Kuroko y no quiero irme solo-

-Pe… pero Kagamicchi-quería llorar, era una oportunidad única, y de pronto se la arruinaba él, de todo el mundo tenía que ser quien más celos le causaba-Kurokocchi-le miraba casi suplicándole con la mirada que le dijera que no fuera con ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Kise-kun? Vámonos-ya estaba caminando a la salida.

-Sí, no te quedes atrás-le decía Taiga burlonamente mientras caminaba junto al peli celeste.

-¡Oye! Espérenme-corrió tras ellos, no podía permitir que solo el as de Seirin caminara junto al más bajo.

Caminaron los tres juntos hasta el Maji Burger, en donde Kise y Kagami iniciaron una pelea por quien se sentaba junto a Kuroko, pero al final éste se molestó y les hiso sentarse juntos frente a él, fue una comida tensa y acabaron rápidamente pues todos querían salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, llegaron al lugar en dónde se tenían que separar y los tres se despidieron, pero en cuanto el modelo notó que el más alto estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo viera corrió para alcanzar al peli celeste que no se encontraba tan lejos puesto que caminaba más lento.

-¡Kurokocchi!-gritaba mientras corría a toda velocidad, llegando a él en pocos segundos, y con la respiración algo entrecortada añadía algo más-Kurokocchi, te iré a dejar a tu casa.

-¿Kise-kun?...-lo pensó, era una buena oportunidad para estar junto al rubio que, aunque no lo demostrara, realmente le gustaba desde hacía ya un tiempo, y quería decírselo, después de todo el otro siempre era cariñoso, pero no estaba seguro si era porque gustaba de él también o su personalidad era así, siempre le veía ser amable con sus cientos de fans y podía escoger a cualquier chica lo cual también le desanimaba, es por eso que mejor esperaba y disfrutaba de su compañía.

Luego de un buen rato caminando sin decir nada Ryouta decidió romper el silencio.

-Oye Kurokocchi-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno…-esta era su oportunidad para declararse, claro no ahí, si no que en una cita-mañana es sábado y no tengo nada que hacer y me preguntaba si tu… bueno… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?

-Está bien-aceptó así sin más, con un tono de desinterés, pero en el fondo estaba más que feliz y entusiasmado.

-¿De verdad? Qué bien, soy tan feliz Kurokocchi, gracias-estaba eufórico y hablaba emocionado, casi se podían ver flores y brillos saliendo de él-entonces ¿Qué te parece si mañana te paso a buscar? ¿A las tres estaría bien?

-Si-

-Genial, saldré con Kurokocchi, ¡Soy feliz!-estaba hablando consigo mismo y el 11 de Seirin solo le miraba con algo de amor.

Finalmente llegaron a su casa y se despidieron normalmente con ansias de que llegara el día siguiente.

Eran la una de la tarde y Kise llevaba ya horas probándose conjuntos de ropa, al final se decidió cuando faltaban 15 minutos para las dos, no vivía muy cerca de la casa de Kuroko así que se fue a toda prisa y llegó justo a la hora acordada, llamó a la puerta y luego de unos segundos le vio salir.

-Hola Kise-kun-

-Hola Kurokocchi-le decía abrazándole-¿Estás listo?

-Si-decía rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?-

-Si-Que no podía responder con más ánimo, y él que tan entusiasmado se encontraba, pero pareciera que al peli celeste apenas si le emocionaba.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-le preguntaba, tal vez así se emocionaría un poco.

-Quiero tomar una malteada de vainilla-

-Entonces vamos a donde vendan-

-Vamos al Maji Burger, ahí venden unas deliciosas-decía poniéndose en marcha.

-Cla… claro-temía ir a ese lugar, tal vez Kagami decidía ir. Y no se había equivocado, una vez que salían del lugar le vieron entrar, y para su mala suerte el también les vio y se acercó a hablarles.

-Hola Kuroko-decía con una gran sonrisa que le molestaba al rubio pues sabía que era para burlarse de él-

-Hola Kagami-kun-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Solo tomábamos malteadas de vainilla-respondía con calma y ocultando su molestia de que interrumpiera en su cita, o así quería ver él esa salida, con Kise.

-Sí, pero ya terminamos así que nos vamos-interrumpió el jugador de Kaijo.

-Pe… pero-iba a hablar el pelirrojo-si quieren les acompaño.

-No te preocupes Kagami-kun, de seguro debes tener hambre-dijo comenzando a caminar-nos vemos el lunes. Vamos Kise-kun.

-¡Sí!-estaba que se desmayaba de la emoción, Tetsuya había rechazado la compañía del tigre-Nos vemos Ka-ga-mi-cchi-lo último lo dijo con claro tono de burla.

-…- el otro solo le miró con odio para luego entrar a comer.

Caminaban sin saber a dónde ir, y luego de unas cuantas vueltas Kise le invitó a un karaoke, el peli celeste aceptó y fueron a uno al que solían ir cuando aún eran compañeros en Teiko, cantaron unas cuantas canciones, aunque ninguno de los dos prestaba mucha atención a lo que cantaban, más bien se observaban atentamente sin que el otro se percatara. Pero en general fue muy divertido.

-Fue divertido Kise-kun, desde que estábamos en Teiko que no hacíamos algo así-

-Tienes razón, extrañaba mucho eso-

-Y yo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, la cual no pasó desapercibida para el rubio.

-Kurokocchi-le tomó por los hombros con ambas manos y le miró directo a los ojos, en ese momento no supo porque, mas no se pudo resistir y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro lentamente.

-Ki…se-kun-solo eso bastó como para que se desarmara por completo, el rubio le miraba atentamente y se aproximaba a él, de pronto sintió como una de sus manos se posaba en su cadera, y con eso sintió su rostro arder y supo que se sonrojaba, entrecerró los ojos pues ya estaba mucho más cerca el rostro del más alto.

-Kurokocchi tu…-lo diría, iba a decírselo… ¿o no?

-Oye idiota, ¿Qué crees que le harás a Tetsu?-Ahí estaba Aomine sosteniéndolo del cuello de su camiseta.

-¡¿Aominecchi?!-¿Era enserio? Primero Kagami y ahora Daiki, el mundo estaba en su contra.

-Responde idiota-le miraba con odio, como si fuera un pervertido que iba a violarlo o algo así.

-Na… nada-estaba nervioso, el peli azul si le asustaba.

-No me vengas con eso, te vi-

-Aomine-kun, ya basta, Kise-kun no iba a hacer nada-el jugador de Seirin le defendió, además estaba molesto, casi se besa con su amado y llega a interrumpirlo, además de casi golpearlo.

-¿Qué dices? Este idiota iba a…-lo mira resignado soltando el agarre-ya olvídalo. ¿Y qué hacen aquí?-

-Solo nos divertíamos Aomine-kun-dijo mientras hacía girar en su dedo la pelota de basketball que llevaba, en ese momento el modelo tuvo una estúpida y gran idea, le quitó rápidamente el balón y se lo arrojó en la cara al moreno, acto seguido tomó a Kuroko del brazo para correr lo más rápido posible, y luego escondiéndose dentro de una cafetería.

-¿Qué fue eso Kise-kun?-preguntó sorprendido el más bajo, que no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar.

-Bueno…-pensaba con una gran sonrisa-si no hacía eso no nos dejaría en paz.

Tetsuya solo suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa Kurokocchi? ¿Estás molesto?-

-No-la verdad le había causado gracia-y ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no comemos algo?

-¡Sí!- y fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas disponibles.

Luego de que les tomaran la orden se pusieron a hablar mientras esperaban.

-La he pasado muy bien, gracias por invitarme Kise-kun.

-Yo también la pasé genial, tal vez debería invitarte más seguido-

-Eso me gustaría-dijo algo sonrojado y bajando la mirada.

-Entonces eso haré, además últimamente tengo más tiempo libre los fines de semana, ya fui a todas las sesiones de fotos de las revistas que me habían llamado.

-Eso es bueno, aunque así supongo que tendrás más y más fans-estaba algo celoso.

-Supongo, pero así es el trabajo de modelo-rió algo nervioso, para ser sincero en ocasiones las chicas si le incomodaban cuando le rodeaban en la calle y no le permitían el paso aunque les dijera que iba con prisa.

-Hablando de eso, hoy no te has encontrado con ninguna-

-Pues no-

-Me alegro-eso lo dijo secamente, como si realmente odiara a esas chicas.

-Kurokocchi…-le miraba sorprendido, no se esperaba eso- no será que Kurokocchi está celoso.

-N… no-se sonrojó al verse descubierto-es solo que… bueno es incómodo ir contigo y que te rodeen.

-La verdad en ocasiones si lo es-

-Supongo que para ti debe ser aún más incómo…-no pudo terminar ya que la mesera llegaba con sus pedidos y le ponía unas orejas de gato a ambos.

-Hoy es el día de orejas de gato, todos los clientes deben usarlas-decía mientras se alejaba alegre de ahí.

-Kurokocchi, te ves tan lindo-decía con una cara de felicidad y emoción mientras le sacaba una fotografía con su celular.

-No hagas eso Kise-kun-

-Lo siento, pero no me pude resistir.

-Da igual-no tenía sentido discutir con el rubio.

Sin sacarse las dichosas orejas de gato terminaron de comer para luego retirarse del lugar.

-¿Ahora a dónde quieres ir Kurokocchi?-

-No lo sé-hizo una pausa para pensar- a donde Kise-kun desee.

-Entonces sígueme-le llevaría a un parque cerca de su casa, era muy hermoso y lo creía el mejor lugar para declararle su amor a Tetsuya, el cual solo asintió y le siguió sin hacer preguntas.

Cuando estaban por llegar el más alto aumentó el paso mientras le cogía de la mano.

-Es por aquí-

-…-solo le seguía en silencio, interesado en saber a dónde le llevaban.

-Llegamos-dijo deteniéndose en el parque, en un lugar más bien apartado del resto de la gente.

-Es muy lindo-

-Sí, me gusta venir aquí cuando quiero pensar-se paró frente a él-y te traje aquí porque te quería decir algo muy importante-

-¿Algo importante?-se puso nervioso al sentir como el otro sonrojado posaba las manos en sus hombros-¿Qué es Kise-kun?

-Bu… bueno, es que a mi…-estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir y estaba casi seguro de que sería rechazado, pero iba a arriesgarse, con una timidez extraña en el tocaba las orejas que aún llevaba puestas el otro para luego retirarlas de su cabeza, se veía lindo y eso le ponía aún más inseguro-a… a mi desde hace… un tiempo… esto… Kurokocchi a mi me gus… bu… bueno yo…-

-Kise-kun-había comprendido lo que le quería decir, y también que estaba nervioso y no podía expresarse, por eso decidió hacerle notar que había entendido y que el sentimiento era mutuo, y que mejor manera que con un beso. Le agarró del cuello de su camiseta y le hizo inclinarse mientras ponía su otra mano en el cuello del rubio posando sus labios en los contrarios.

-Kurokocchi-fue un beso corto pero increíblemente cálido, cuando se separaron pudo ver el rostro sonrojado y con una sonrisa de Tetsuya-Me gustas.

-Y tú a mi Kise-kun-

No le dijo nada más, solo le besó nuevamente, esta vez de forma más demandante. Y mientras posaba sus manos en las caderas contrarias para atraerle más con su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en la boca ajena, el peli celeste se lo permitió abriendo la comisura de sus labios y sintiendo como la lengua del otro recorría cada centímetro de su cavidad bucal. El beso poco a poco tomaba más pasión, el más bajo había respondido en el juego de lenguas, ninguno quería detenerse, mas la falta de aire les obligó a aquello, aún les unía un hilo cristalino de saliva, sin decir nada retomaron el beso de forma igual o incluso más apasionada que antes. De pronto el rubio comenzó a bajar, besando el mentón y luego el cuello de Kuroko, el cual solo le abrazaba con mayor fuerza, estremeciéndose a cada roce de los labios con su piel. Cuando Ryouta sintió un leve gemido del menor decidió que ese no era el mejor lugar para ponerse a hacer esas cosas, y en un susurro sensual le dijo unas palabras.

-Kurokocchi vamos a mi casa, no hay nadie-para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Sí, vamos-le respondió, estaba ansioso de terminar lo que habían empezado, aunque solo fueran besos, pero sabía que ambos deseaban más que eso.

El camino se les hizo extremadamente largo, deteniéndose cada 15 pasos para besarse y decirse palabras de amor con un tono lascivo. Y Apenas llegaron se besaron apasionadamente antes de subir a la habitación de Kise, cuando llegaron a ésta cerraron la puerta y solo se miraron.

-Kurokocchi, no sabes cuán feliz estoy en estos momentos-le decía mientras le tomaba de las manos guiándolo para que se sentara en la cama junto a él.

-Lo sé, pues yo estoy igual de feliz-le abrazó-Kise-kun.

Fue un abrazo corto pero cálido que duró apenas unos segundos pues ambos deseaban continuar lo que habían comenzado en el parque, con eso en mente se separaron y miraron fijamente a los ojos antes de comenzar una nueva ronda de fogosos besos durante los cuales poco a poco se recostaban en la cama, quedando el rubio sobre el otro cuerpo que se estremecía al sentir como una lengua traviesa pasaba por su cuello, para detenerse y succionar esa pequeña parte de su piel, seguido de un mordisco ahí y en el resto de cuello y rostro, comenzando luego a bajar, dejando un camino de besos hasta detenerse en sus clavículas esta vez. Podía oír los bajos gemidos del otro, eso le hacía desear más, más de su piel, más de su voz, más besos, más pasión, más Kuroko. Sin poder aguantar más decidió despojar al otro de sus ropas, así podría disfrutar más de él.

Cuando se separó y miró el rostro de Kuroko vio lo más hermoso que pudo haber visto jamás, el peli celeste completamente sonrojado, sus labios hinchados de tanto besarse, los ojos semi cerrados, y lo que se veía de éstos reflejaban pura lujuria. Ante tal obra de arte, así lo creyó Kise, no pudo si no quitarle la camiseta y lanzarse con un libido incomparable sobre sus pezones, comenzó a pasando la punta de su lengua por uno de ellos mientras le miraba el rostro al más bajo, y al ver como se estremecía y entre abría la boca pasa dejar salir un leve gemido comprendió que lo disfrutaba, lo cual le dio más confianza para seguir estimulando esa parte de su cuerpo. Hacía círculos con su lengua sobre y alrededor de ese pequeño botón rosa, para luego, ante cada quejido de placer del otro, morderlo con delicadeza o succionarlo, lo cual causaba gemidos aún más audibles por parte de Tetsuya que solo le observaba de cuando en cuando, eso no hacía más que incrementar los niveles de excitación del rubio, quien dirigió su mano a la entrepierna ya despierta de su amante, desabrochaba el botón y cierre de su pantalón con una mano, bajando sus pantalones luego de besarle la frente, le miró a los ojos aprisionando los labios entreabiertos, por los cuales podía oír salir su nombre con lujuria. Le quitó los jeans y rápidamente llegó con sus labios a ese lugar, llenando de besos el cuello, pecho y vientre ajenos. Besó su erección por sobre la ropa interior y tocó sus piernas con descaro, besaba sus muslos mientras posaba sus dedos en el elástico de los bóxers bajando la prenda con calma y ansias, liberando por fin el miembro ya húmedo que aclamaba por atención, lo tomó con su mano derecha y se acercó lentamente a él, dirigiéndole una sensual mirada al peli celeste que le observaba con un rostro completamente rojo antes de pasar la lengua por el glande, oír los gemidos de Kuroko le ponía a mil, haciendo que succionara, con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer estremecer al peli celeste que soltaba ahora sonoros gemidos, la zona por la que antes solo repartía pequeñas lamidas y luego introducirse aquella parte por completo en la boca, o lo que más podía, haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo, sacándolo de su boca para lamer por los costados, meterlo nuevamente y jugar con su lengua produciéndole sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas para el más bajo.

Quien recibía toda esa atención no podía hacer nada más que soltar sonidos un tanto grotescos de su garganta, entre los cuales se podía distinguir el nombre de su amante, le miraba de vez en cuando pero desviaba la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se topaban con los color ámbar del otro, eso le hacía sonrojarse aún más, si es que eso se podía, sentía un placer inmenso, sentía que llegaría pronto al final ya que le parecía imposible soportar más tiempo recibiendo tales atenciones por parte del rubio.

-Ahh… Ki…se-kun… Ahh…-soltó un gran gemido al mismo tiempo que se corría, liberando el líquido blancuzco en la boca del otro, quien solo lo tragaba antes de situarse sobre él, repartiéndole besos en todo su rostro.

-¿Te gustó Kurokocchi?-decía mientras besaba una y otra vez sus labios, para luego aprisionarlos por más tiempo, colando su lengua en el interior de su boca, buscando la suya para iniciar un baile con ellas, haciendo partícipe a Kuroko de ese demandante beso, separándose por la necesidad de oxígeno y juntando sus frentes se susurraban tiernas palabras.

-Te amo Kurokocchi, no sabes cuánto te amo, cuánto desee que este día llegara-

-Yo también te amo Kise-kun-posaba sus manos en la nuca de su pareja, acercándole para besarlo, iniciando nuevamente una acalorada sesión de besos. Mientras los labios y lenguas jugaban sin cesar, haciendo sonidos acuosos y oyéndose uno que otro quejido lujurioso por parte de ambos Kise desabrochaba sus pantalones, liberando en parte la erección que hacía ya un buen rato tenía, iba a liberarla pero las palabras del peli celeste le detuvieron.

-Yo también quiero ver a Kise-kun sin camiseta, quítatela-le pedía con una expresión inocente pero cargada de libido.

-Como Kurokocchi desee-y sin más se quitó la prenda, el sentir como la cálida y pequeña mano se posaba en su pecho haciendo un recorrido con sus dedos por toda la extensión de piel le hacía estremecerse y desear aún más al pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo. Sin perder tiempo se quitó el resto de la ropa quedando ambos desnudos, se besaban con ansias, el rubio jugaba con los pezones ajenos, y las manos del peli celeste recorrían su gran espalda, eso hacía que el miembro del pequeño despertara una vez más, y al hacerlo se rozó con el del modelo. Eso le gustó, a cada momento descubría más y más sensaciones ajenas a él, que jamás hubiera imaginado, el que se encontraba arriba comenzaba a moverse para que ambos miembros se rozaran más, esa fricción les volvía locos y provocaba que sus besos fueran más pasionales, encontrándose en ellos las lenguas, labios e incluso dientes, intercambiando salivas.

Llegó un punto en el que aquello no era suficiente para ninguno, fue el momento que Kise consideró correcto dar el siguiente paso y tomar por completo ese cuerpo que despertaba tantas sensaciones en él, le hacía perder el control por completo y que deseara más y más, era insaciable cuando se trataba de Kuroko. Llevó dos de sus dedos al beso que compartían, humedeciéndolos con la mezcla de salivas, una vez bien mojados los dirigió a la entrada del peli celeste, acariciándola placenteramente antes de comenzar a introducir uno de éstos, con el cual, una vez dentro, hacía movimientos para que se acostumbrara a tal intromisión.

A Tetsuya la sensación se le hacía un tanto incómoda, además de algo dolorosa, pero luego de un tiempo y gracias a los besos tiernos que Kise le repartía por todo el rostro se acostumbró rápidamente, permitiendo que otro dedo fuera introducido, repitiéndose lo mismo de la otra vez el rubio le regaba el rostro con besos y caricias con su mano libre, mientras hacía un movimiento de tijeras en el interior del peli celeste.

-Kise-kun-le llamaba por llamarle, no había nada que quisiera decirle más que su nombre, su retaguardia no le dolía, mas si sentía algo de incomodidad, la cual aumentó al sentir el tercer dedo dentro, que se movía para que se acostumbrara más rápido, intentaba relajar su cuerpo para poder hacer luego lo que seguía, no quería demorar más el asunto. Buscó los labios ya rojos del rubio para comenzar un apasionado beso antes de informarle que ya estaba preparado-Ya…Kise-kun, puedes… hacerlo-

Sin perder ni un segundo Ryouta se posicionó ente las piernas del más bajo, posando una mano en su cadera para acercarle y la otra en su pierna para subirla, permitiéndole así mayor accesibilidad hasta la entrada al cuerpo ajeno, ubicó su miembro ahí e hizo presión para introducirse lentamente, no era tan fácil como esperaba, cabe decir que estaba increíblemente estrecho, y se tomó con calma el asunto hasta estar dentro por completo, era una sensación que jamás creyó que sentiría, creía que hacerlo con su amado sería placentero, pero no tanto, el sentir tal estrechez aprisionando su miembro le hacía perder la cabeza y comenzar a embestirlo rápidamente como si su vida dependiera de aquello. Si no hubiera sido por las lágrimas que corrían de los hermosos ojos celestes de Kuroko el rubio no se habría percatado de que realmente le dolía, decidió aguantarse esas ganas locas de moverse y aguardar a que el otro se lo permitiera.

Realmente era doloroso, mucho, y si el rubio no hubiera comenzado a secar sus lágrimas con besos, acariciando con ternura su frente mientras le susurraba al oído palabras como "aguanta Kurokocchi", "pronto dejará de doler" o incluso "tu dime cuando, por ti esperaría horas si así no te hago daño" no se creería capaz de relajarse para que a su cuerpo aquella sensación dejara de parecerle incómoda, y lo logró pasado un lapso de tiempo no muy largo.

-Kise-kun, muévete-decía con cierto esfuerzo.

-¿Seguro?-sonaba realmente preocupado.

-Si-le dio un bezo fugaz pero lleno de seguridad-Te amo.

Luego de haber obtenido la autorización por parte del más bajo, Kise comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos y delicados, temía hacerle daño ya que podía sentir como el pequeño cuerpo se aferraba fuertemente a él y pequeñas lágrimas humedecían su hombro, eso le hacía tener más cuidado del que hubiera tenido en otras circunstancias, además esa era su primera vez y no quería que él tuviera un mal recuerdo de algo tan especial, quería que pensara en ello como un momento mágico, lleno de amor y placer.

Por su parte Kuroko se esforzaba por aguantar el dolor que le producía aquel miembro que entraba y salía lentamente por su ya no virginal entrada, quería ser capaz de soportar eso y que fuera placentero para ambos, pues sabía que en esos momentos su amante deseaba más rapidez y que no disfrutaba casi nada por estar preocupado de no dañarle. Tal vez, en otra ocasión, con otra persona, no hubiera soportado la molestia o el dolor, pero se trataba de Kise, y es que… ¡Dios! era Kise Ryouta, el sexy rubio, modelo, hermoso, con una horda de fans y principalmente quien le gustaba desde que estudiaban en Teiko, podría ser extrovertido o demasiado alegre en ocasiones, pero eso le había cautivado en cierto modo, era su esencia, siendo así era él, y por ser de esa forma es que no solo le gustaba si no que se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Era por ese motivo que simplemente no se podía dar vencido ante el dolor y las palabras del modelo le calmaban lo suficiente como para relajarse.

Poco a poco las embestidas se hacían más veloces y profundas de forma que en una de éstas Kise logró dar en un punto en que al ser golpeado causó una gran ola de placer y sensaciones maravillosas a Tetsuya, quien dejó salir un sonoro gemido que hizo que el otro se encendiera más y aumentara aún más el ritmo, golpeando cada vez con mayor fuerza aquel punto que hacía estremecer al peli celeste.

-Ahh… Ki…Kise-kun…-se aferraba a él, rasguñando su espalda, de seguro quedarían marcas-más… Ahh… ahí, otra vez ahí…-

-Kuro…kocchi… Ahh…-

Para ambos era una sensación indescriptible y simplemente placentera, ni en sus más acalorados pensamientos creyeron que algún día estarían ahí, haciendo el amor, algo que les producía algo maravilloso, el rubio sentía las paredes estrechas aprisionar con fuerza su miembro, llevándolo a su límite. En busca de mayor placer afirmaba las piernas de Tetsuya con ambas manos para subirlas y así poder hacer más profundas sus embestidas, quería sentir más de Kuroko, y quería que éste sintiera más de él, golpeaba con fuerza el lugar que su pequeño amante le pedía entre jadeos y gemidos.

-Ahí… Ahh… Kise-kun… a… ahí… por fav… Ahh…-la última embestida fue la mejor, aún más placentera que las anteriores, a partir de ahí comenzó la cuenta regresiva para que alcanzara un orgasmo-Kise-kun… Ahh… voy a… me voy a…-

-Kurokocchi… te amo… Ahh-en ese momento tomó la erección de otro y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones, solo le bastaron unas cinco más y el chico se corrió en el vientre de ambos con un gran gemido.

Kuroko estaba agotado, había llegado a la gloria con ese último orgasmo, pero a la vez su cuerpo no daba para más, eran muchas emociones y sensaciones en un solo día, se había enterado de que los sentimientos que guardaba por el rubio desde la secundaria eran correspondidos, había probado los labios de éste, había experimentado placeres desconocidos para él hasta ese instante, y todo eso con Kise, quien de ahora en adelante sería su pareja.

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, el aroma a sexo también, eso acompañado de ver las expresiones del otro les encendían más y más, especialmente a Kuroko que tenía su mente llena de Kise, su rostro, sus manos tocándole, sus labios, su lengua, su cuerpo sobre el suyo, su calor, sus embestidas, sus roncos quejidos, todo de él inundaba sus pensamientos. El rubio por su parte estaba embelesado por el cuerpo pequeño y hermoso de su pareja, estaba ahí bajo él abrazándole mientras le suplicaba por más, haciendo expresiones de éxtasis mezcladas con inocencia, diciendo su nombre a cada penetración, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo del vaivén que hacía para entrar y salir de tan estrecho lugar.

En el momento en que su pequeño amante se corrió Ryouta sintió como las paredes que recibían su erección ejercieron aún más presión que antes, producto de eso comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos a la vez que se acercaba a Kuroko para abrazarle y besarle tiernamente en los labios, probando más de ellos ya que llevaba un buen rato sin hacerlo, eran dulces, cada vez que le parecían aún mejores. Sintiendo como unos débiles brazos le rodeaban y una lengua intentaba darle pelea a la suya sabía que pronto llegaría el final para él también. En un corto lapso de tiempo ya no aguantaba más, y dando una última y fuerte estocada liberó toda su esencia en el interior de su pareja.

Luego de tan increíble experiencia el modelo salió de su interior para recostarse junto al peli celeste y atraerle hacia su cuerpo rodeándolo con sus brazos. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, abrazados y agotados, solo podían oír las respiraciones ajenas y Tetsuya escuchaba también los rápidos latidos del corazón de Kise, eso le hacía sentir tranquilidad, para él no había nada mejor que eso, era un momento único y especial que deseaba fuera eterno, pero como sabía que eso no era posible se dedicó de disfrutar.

-Kurokocchi-le llamaba con una voz cargada de amor.

-¿Mm?-le miró hacia arriba-¿Qué sucede Kise-kun?-

-Eres tan lindo-le rodeó con más fuerza-Te amo-depositándole un tierno beso en los labios, lleno de amor y nada lujurioso, en esos momentos solo le importaba que supiera cuanto le quería a través de ese contacto.

-Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto te amo-decía mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho nuevamente y sintiendo el calor que emanaba el otro cuerpo poco a poco se fue adormeciendo hasta caer en un sueño profundo. El otro solo observaba con detenimiento lindo rostro, como queriendo memorizar cada detalle de éste, luego de unos minutos de mirarle con ojos llenos de amor le besó la frente un par de cientos de veces mientras le susurraba cuánto le amaba, ese era el mejor día de toda su existencia, tal vez solo podría ser superado por el momento en que conoció a Kuroko, le llamó la atención desde el primer momento en que le vio y se enamoró rápidamente, todo ese tiempo había escondido esos sentimientos por miedo a que el otro le temiera o quisiera alejarse al saberlos pues podría parecerle incómodo que le trataba como le trataba mientras sabía que él buscaba más que su amistad, fue por eso que hasta último momento se sentía nervioso e inseguro al momento de confesarle su amor y sintió que su corazón iba a estallar de tan rápido que latía cuando oyó que el otro le amaba, incluso le había besado por sorpresa, eso no se lo espero pero ahí estaban ambos, acurrucados en su cama, desnudos luego de haber hecho el amor.

Kuroko lentamente abrió sus ojos y sonrió al ver unos ojos de color ámbar que le miraban con ternura, recibiendo un delicado beso en la frente, seguido de una lluvia de éstos mismos en todo su rostro.

-Hola Kise-kun-miró a su alrededor algo asustado por la falta de luz-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 11 de la noche-le sonreía, ya era tarde y eso le alegraba pues así su pequeño amante debería quedarse en su casa hasta el otro día.

-¡Es muy tarde! Debo ir a mi casa-decía sentándose en la cama mientras intentaba levantarse pero sin mucho éxito pues sus caderas y espalda le dolían, por no hablar de otro lugar.

-¡Kurokocchi! ¿Estás bien?-le abrazó por la espalda, su voz se notaba preocupada.

-Sí, solo me duele….-se sonrojó al decir eso recordando lo ocurrido horas antes en ese mismo lugar.

-Entonces, como ya es tarde y te duele ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy aquí?-

-Yo…-negarse se le hacía imposible-debo avisarle a mi madre-

-Pues hazlo, ten-extendía su mano hasta alcanzar su teléfono celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones que estaban en el suelo cerca de la cama-llámala.

-Si-le besó mientras marcaba el número-¡Aló! ¿Mamá?... si, si… no… lo sé, por eso te llamaba, como se me hizo muy tarde me quedaré en casa de Kise-kun… Sí, el me invitó… claro… lo siento… Adiós-cortó y le regresó el teléfono.

-¿Y?-preguntaba curioso.

-Dijo que bueno-

-Entonces te quedarás junto a mi hoy-le abrazó.

-Y siempre-completó su frase y le besó tierna y tímidamente en los labios-Te amo Kise-kun.

-Y yo a ti Kurokocchi-

~Fin


End file.
